La Boda
by Jauca97
Summary: La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, alegres de poder presenciar el momento que desde hace mucho se veía venir. Y es que era bastante obvio que ambos se querían, solo que él siempre fue medio torpe y lento para esas cosas. Pero finalmente habia llegado el ansiado momento en que se convertirían en marido y mujer. *Drabble*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca le pertenece exclusivamente a Vooz y a nadie más. Bueno, y a Garu también. Solo a él._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu estaba parado a lado del altar con su pulcro traje negro, esperando.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar anunciando la llegada de la novia.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, alegres de poder presenciar el momento que desde hace mucho se veía venir. Y es que era bastante obvio que ambos se querían, solo que él siempre fue medio torpe y lento para esas cosas. Pero finalmente habia llegado el ansiado momento en que se convertirían en marido y mujer.

La miro al final del largo pasillo, vestida totalmente de blanco con un delicado velo que cubría sus facciones, pero aun así su radiante sonrisa de felicidad se podía distinguir a kilómetros de distancia por estar viviendo el día con el que habia soñado durante toda su vida desde que era una niña. Requirió de mucha paciencia y determinación por su parte, pero al fin culminaba su enorme deseo de convertirse en la mujer del hombre al que amaba.

Garu sonrió al verla. Se miraba muy bonita. Claro, él siempre supo que Ching lo era. Pero ahora se miraba especialmente hermosa, tal vez por la alegría y dicha que la embargaba. Ella camino lentamente por ese pasillo tomada del brazo de su querido padre, quien a pesar de su duro carácter se miraba que estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos por no llorar.

Por fin llegaron hasta el altar donde el novio y el Maestro Soo los estaban esperando. Ching se despidió de Chang con un tierno beso en la mejilla y tomo su respectivo lugar junto a su futuro esposo, no sin antes regalarle una rápida sonrisa.

El Maestro Soo inicio con la ceremonia con su discurso de bodas.

Después de decir y proceder con todo lo acostumbrado, llego la hora de la verdad…

― Abyo, ¿aceptas a Ching como tú legitima y amada esposa, para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

― Ji-ya ― contesto Abyo, galante. Algunas risitas se escucharon en el auditorio, incluso Garu sonrió por semejante respuesta digna de su amigo, aunque también rodo los ojos.

― Bueno, creo que eso es un si más que claro ― dijo el Maestro ― Y tu Ching, ¿aceptas a Abyo como tu legítimo y amado esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y sobre todo tolerarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

― Acepto ― declaro feliz.

― ¡Muy bien! Sin más que decir, por el poder que me ha otorgado… eh, pues yo, los declaro marido y mujer. ¡Puedes besar a la novia!

Sin perder el tiempo, Abyo obedeció inclinándose para besar a su ahora esposa.

Los gritos y festejos de parte de los invitados no se hicieron esperar. Garu felicito a ambos, aunque no era de estar dando abrazos a cualquiera por esa ocasión hizo una excepción. Era un día especial, después de todo. Y realmente estaba feliz por ellos. Justo después de él, Pucca hizo lo mismo. Al ser la dama de honor y el padrino, pudieron felicitarlos antes de que los demás se fueran sobre ellos y los rodearan, pues desde el principio sus lugares correspondientes eran junto a los novios.

De pronto Ching anuncio que llego la hora de lanzar el ramo. Todas las chicas solteras de Sooga se amontonaron desesperadas, cada una en su interior rogando por ser la afortunada próxima a contraer nupcias.

Pucca simplemente se colocó sonriente a lado de Garu, acariciando suavemente y con devoción la argolla de matrimonio que portaba desde hace casi dos años atrás, cuando se casó con él.

Pero eso era otra historia. Ahora ellos no eran el centro de atención. Abyo y Ching lo eran. Y Pucca no podía sentirse más feliz por sus queridos amigos.

¡Que vivan los novios!

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _A veda que dijeron, ¿Que era la boda de Pucca y Garu?_

 _No señores, esa boda no puede ser resumida solamente en un drabble xD_

 _Y bueno, esta historia la escribí un día que mi musa se sentía traviesa y quería "sacarlos un poco de onda" como dicen en mi país, o sea confundirlos *inserte troll face aquí* :V_

 _Descuiden, verán la boda de Pucca y Garu… pronto. Estoy trabajando en eso. Creo xd_

 _Y para los que se preguntes como rayos fue posible que Garu haya sido más rápido que Abyo en matrimonearse, bueno, en mi opinión personal Abyo es ligeramente más abierto y coqueto que Garu pero no más responsable. Y sabemos que Garu se toma muy enserio todo lo del honor, los votos, y eso. Asi que en mi mente una vez que acepto/descubrió sus sentimientos por Pucca y formalizaron una relación de novios decente xD no vacilo mucho para pedirle matrimonio. Es decir, canonicamente estuvo a punto de hacerlo dos veces, una en la serie y otra en los cortos, ¿no? xD_

 _Y bueno Abyo, es más relajado en cuanto a eso. Pobre Ching u_u más adelante podrán ver un poco más ese aspecto._

 _Lamento traerles algo tan corto, pero es que el fin de semana se me fue y no alcance a transcribir una historia más larga. Además de que me cortaron el internet por exceso de pago y probablemente no volverá hasta el viernes si bien me va. Así que si me ausento un poco es por eso, no crean que porque me morí o porque entre en hiatus xD Justo ahora pegada a la pared robando internet del vecino pero shh, no le digan ;)_

 _Subiré otra historia cuando tenga internet de nuevo :3_

 _Aun que es pequeña espero que les haya gustado :'D_

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Abyo de mi Ching, de veras *u*_

 _Hora de aventura! Digo, de contestar Reviews xD como pueden ver ando medio payasa el dia de hoy ._._

 _De_ _ **Arcade Tokyo:**_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _Sii, fue un día duro para nuestro ninja xD sin contar que más adelante en ese episodio es succionado por un luchador de zumo :3 pero Bueno, se divirtió al menos! Haha xd Gracias x leer y x el review querida, besos!_

 _ **Amelia Him:**_ _Es una lástima, ya no podremos jugarlos cuando vayamos a Tokyo xd Y tienes razón, en la serie el poco romance que hay es muy sutil e infantil, pero está bien porque después de todo son niños como dices tú. Aunque si hay uno que otro momento cute, el romance más maduro y avanzado lo tenemos en los fanfics, mientras que Vooz no se decida a sacar un reboot de ellos más grandes (lo cual sería genial y me moriría de la felicidad si eso pasa) Pero de todos modos, amo a mis bebes chibis *u* con que sacaran más capítulos me daría por bien servida :'V_

 _Y si soy escritora novata haha :$ aww, muchas gracias! Se siente bonito que te digan eso xd pero fuera de broma, aún hay muchas cosas que aprender y muchos errores que tengo que corregir en la escritura narración. Como dije, poco a poco se puede! Muchas gracias por tanto amor y apoyo por medio de tus reviews! Me alegras el dia, la noche, la vida xd Besos querida!_

 _ **Ghost Girl:**_ _Tu nombre me recuerda a Danny Phantom haha, es genial *u* La verdad creo que yo tampoco lo confundi, mas no puedo estar 100 por ciento segura :3 probablemente si lo pensé hasta que note que Pucca estaba enamorada de él y ahí me di cuenta que era niño. Si no me equivoco eso paso, hace más de 10 años de eso! Soy tan anciana xd También es uno de mis favoritos! Hehe ese par de traviesos que andaban haciendo solitos por ahí eh? Mi musa dice que haciendo destrozos como siempre x) pero juntos *u* Gracias x el review querida! Besos y abrazos para ti también :'D_

 _ **Shiego627:**_ _Hi! I am so glad you liked my story, can you read Spanish? Sorry, but I am too curious about how you could read it hehe *u* I am so flattered! Thank you honey! I also love this episode, one of my favorites for sure :') and I will! Actually I have more stories, and I am planning to write more! If my muse help me of course hehe ;) Well, thank you so much dear! Sorry if I wrote something wrong, English is not my first language. Take care!_


End file.
